Lullaby
by Drindrak
Summary: "Just give it one more try to a lullaby... if you can hear me now... I'm reaching out, to let you know that you're not alone. And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell... 'cause I can't get you on the telephone..." Sasuke. Sakura. Their child. One-shot, slight OOC, AU, Character death.


**A/N: A new Oneshot from me. Slightly depressing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Lullaby. Each are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke did not like hospitals. Not since the massacre, even though that was more than ten years ago. But here he was, forced to sit in one of the uncomfortable chairs, as his wife was being saved. He had married the girl of his dreams, Haruno Sakura, and she had gotten pregnant about a year after their marriage ceremony.

He had held her hand as the doctors and nurses rolled her into the rooms used for birthing. He had gotten on scrubs and stood next to her, squeezing her hand comfortingly. She had screamed. A lot. She quieted when the cries of their child filled the room. After that, she turned to him and smiled. A loud beep dragged through the room, as she flat lined. The doctors pushed him out of the room, frantically trying to help their superior. Tsunade was there though. Nothing bad could happen... right?

* * *

That was three hours ago. Sasuke clenched his fist. No one had told him anything, and almost everyone kept looking at him with pity and sorrow. A ball of dread formed in his stomach. Something had happened to Sakura. Just as Sasuke stood to demand to see his wife, a rather tired looking, broken hearted Tsunade stumbled into the waiting room. When he saw her haunted eyes, he knew. As Tsunade tripped over her words while sobs rocked through her, Sasuke fell back into the chair. His wife. Haruno Sakura. No, Uchiha Sakura, had died during child birth. Sasuke had promised himself he wouldn't cry after the Massacre. No matter what. But the loss of his beautiful wife cut deeper than the loss of his family. Partially because, this time around, it really was his fault. He leaned his head into his hands, and let the tears flow.

* * *

About half an hour later, after being comforted by a still crying Tsunade, Sasuke was introduced to his child. A beautiful baby girl with his hair. Shizune had carried her out to him, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. As she handed him to her, she asked,

"What are you going to name her?" Sasuke shook with barely concealed sobs. Sakura had wanted to choose their first child's name. But she wasn't here anymore. It was down to him. While Sasuke pondered baby names and the death of his wife, his child opened her eyes. The sight of Sakura's green eyes on a baby with raven black hair made his sorrow increase.

"S...Sakura... After her mother..." Sasuke whispered, pulling the baby close. Tears slowly rushed down his cheeks. "H-How am I supposed to raise a child? I-I'm just twenty one, I don't even have a reliable source of income..." He shook more. "I... I can't even look into my child's eyes..." Tsunade wiped her eyes and patted his shoulder. She handed him a brochure.

"If it ever comes down to it..."

* * *

Sasuke brought his child home, ignoring all the congratulations he got. There was no reason to congratulate him. He had inadvertently caused his wife's death. He laid the baby on his couch, and stated reading through the brochure Tsunade gave him. It was about Adoption. He frowned, and placed it on the table. Did Tsunade really think that he would just give his only child to some stranger? As his baby girl started to cry, Sasuke picked her up, muttering a soft lullaby to her.

* * *

Sasuke slowly approached the wailing baby. It was only a few days after his wife's funeral, and now he got looks of pity every where he went. He glanced at the clock he set up in the room. It was midnight. He groaned mentally. Another night of no sleep. He lifted his girl from the crib she was in, and rocked her softly. He stepped back, and bumped into the old record player he put in the room. His wife's voice played through the room. She muttered and exclaimed all about the baby and clothes, and, towards the end, sang a soft lullaby. The baby in his arms drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sasuke screamed, slamming a hand down on the kitchen table. His baby was crying again, and his angry shout only made it worse. As she started wailing louder, Sasuke collapsed into a chair, and sobbed to himself. Would it had been like this had Sakura survived? The baby's cries trickled off, being replaced by Sasuke's sobs. He reached out for a cloth, and felt paper under his hands. The brochure. Sasuke lifted it up to his face, and started to contemplate it. Could he really give his only baby girl to a set of strangers to raise? Could he go on never seeing her? Never seeing his wife eyes? He crumpled the brochure up. No, he couldn't. He could do this. He will get through this. He's an Uchiha. He's been through worse.

* * *

Sasuke lay his baby girl down, and started to slowly change her diaper. She giggled and reached up, tugging on his hair. Sasuke smiled, and fastened the new diaper up. He pulled her to his chest, and stroked her hair. He dressed her quickly in dark tones, and walked to the front door. He placed her in a stroller, making sure that she was strapped in completely. Today was the day of the one year anniversary of Sakura's death, and their daughter's birthday. As he rolled the stroller out onto the road, he whispered,

"Happy Birthday, Sakura..."

* * *

**A/N: There. I hope you liked it. And I'm sure there are plenty of oneshot centred with the song I used, Lullaby by Nickelback, but I felt the need to add in my own.**

**I think I have only written one thing even as remotely depressing as this, and that's my HP one shot. Hopefully I'll stick to more happy tones in my other oneshots I have coming up.**


End file.
